Basketball is a common sport among youths and adults, alike. A basketball hoop is typically provided with a net. The net is typically constructed as a very wide mesh formed by cords tied at some regular spacing.
A typical basketball net may use a nylon cord of approximately ¼-inch diameter. Typical cords are comprised of a bundle of individual strands enclosed within a braided sheath. Once the braided sheath has become damaged by tearing, abrasion, accidental ripping, or the like, the individual strands within the cord quickly become destroyed as well.
Basketball nets are sometimes placed outdoors. Sun and weather may take their toll on a basketball net which is not quick to dry. That is, a diameter of approximately ¼ inch means that the central fibers of the cord in the net are ⅛ inch from a surface. Thinner materials would dry more quickly. Thus, water would not be left in a net for a long period of time, if the net could be dried faster.
One principal cause of damage in basketball nets is rough play by users. For example, it is not uncommon for youngsters to grab the mesh of a net, or to hang from the net. Since a net is only supported at certain discrete locations, substantial strain and stress may be applied at those support points.
Likewise, such a combination of cords threaded over the thin hooks of a basketball hoop, and knots tied at periodic junctions in the net, produce stress concentrations in the cords and fibers of the net. A knotted, kinked, tightly constricted, or otherwise restricted cord may have a local stress concentration that effectively multiplies the load applied by a user hanging from a net. The result is that a net may be damaged more than is apparent.
A typical basketball net is a rather generic, nondescript item. Personalizing articles of clothing, particularly sportswear and athletic gear, with an individual's name, with the name of a school, or with the name of a commercial team, has long been recognized as a powerful marketing device. Owing to the nature of its construction, a typical basketball net is not adapted to receive a logo, marking, image, or the like. Whether a team is a high school team, a national franchise, or a local city league, its logo may have meaning to some population. Thus, the desirability of placing some form of logo or name on a basketball net may be very significant.
A meaningful image requires sufficient surface area to receive the image. Thus, although an image may have gaps, or be formed in a mosaic-type of structure, surface may visually predominate over intermediate voids or be sufficient for forming an aesthetically pleasing image.
It is desired to have a basketball net with detachable portions to allow for increased visibility of advertising or team logos, as well as a device which assists in directing the flight course of the ball.